An electronic device, such as a computer or other type of device, can include a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) that is responsible for starting up the electronic device. During startup, the BIOS initializes and configures components of the electronic device, and loads an operating system in the electronic device. In addition, the BIOS can also provide other services, such as a power management service, a thermal management service, a BIOS update service, and so forth.